


Once A Customer, Always A Customer

by Blokz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothing store AU, Connor is a MANager, Connor is a good boi, Gavin is lovestruck, Gavins still a detective, Hes not an asshole in this one boys, I have no idea what I’m doing, Its Niles, M/M, Markus is the manager manager, North is there, Shes a manager, Simon is a teasing bitch, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, i think, ill hopefully finish this, please help me, store, they fall in love at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blokz/pseuds/Blokz
Summary: Gavin needs to buy Elijah a last minute birthday gift and finds himself at a small shop at the mall named “Jericho.” Where the man of his wet dreams is waiting for him.





	Once A Customer, Always A Customer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi cysters! This is my first work for Connor/Gavin so please bear with me cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride! I’m in love with this ship and I will die loving it so, yeah... that’s it. Enjoy the chapter! <3

 

 

It’s the morning and Gavin, still groggy from last nights shift, blessed today because it’s his day off. However that doesn’t mean he can stay in his bed all day.

 

Elijah’s birthday is coming up soon and Gavin still hasn’t gotten a gift for him yet. And it was worse because he didn’t even know what to get him. Unlike Gavin, who likes to wear clothes he considers “manly,” Elijah loves to wear clothes that are androgynous. Kind of ironic in a way, Elijah wearing those kinds of clothes and he is straight as he can be, and Gavin is clearly gay but loves to wear stuff like jackets and flannels.

 

Back to the situation.

 

Gavin thought, while sulking in his bed. What would he like? A cardigan?

 

Wait, that’s actually a great gift. Plus I don’t think he has one. Gavin smiled. He quickly got up and did his daily routine before eating breakfast and walking out the door.

 

It was late morning, most of the clothing stores had probably just opened. Gavin hopped into his car, and pulled out into the main road. Even though Gavin felt like he could go to sleep for another 8 hours he pushed through. The sooner he gets done with this, the sooner he can go back home and fall back into his bed.

 

Gavin made quick work driving to the mall, and parked. Walking through the glass door, he made a sigh of relief that the mall was not busy, he came here at a good time.

 

Gavin walked through the mall searching for a store that was selling exactly what he was looking for.

 

And the he saw it. The perfect gift, across the indoor fountain, on the display at a store, called “Jericho.” It was a simple black cardigan, with rose patches on the sleeves. To Gavin, it was kind of ugly, but he knew if he found it ugly, Elijah would love it. He almost sprinted towards the store, casting some confused looks from other people, with a smile on his face.

 

He opened the glass doors and was met with some indie pop music and a wide arrangements of cardigans and jeans. Upon further inspection, the store may not be wide but it is very long length wise.

 

To Gavins left a man with short blond hair and blue eyes was taking out clothes out of the plastic wrapping. He had a small name rage labeled “Simon.” He looked up when he heard the the glass door let out a small hiss when it closed and smiled at Gavin. “Hello!”

 

Gavin let out small grunt of a ‘hey’ and lifted his hand. He looked at the front table and realized there was no black cardigan on it. He continued further in the store.

 

On one of the back tables he noticed flannels laid down neatly, all in the same pattern but in a different arraignment of colors. He gasped at the sight, they weren’t any other flannel he’s ever seen, they were on the verge on of being dressy. He looked at the sign at the center of the table that was a ‘50% off’ sign. He looked at the price tag. All of them were stickered $30.00. Not bad for some nice flannels.

 

Gavin let out a small hum, guess he’ll have to come back one of these days.

 

Just then the door in the corner of the store opened and in walked another reason he’ll be coming back.

 

An angelic face, stern but that was from holding a bin full of jeans that are still in plastic wrapping, with beautiful brown chestnut eyes walked out. He called out, “Hey, Simon! After you process those, we have to process these and then the rest is on North and Josh, when they come in.”

 

Simon replied, “Got it!”

 

The man didn’t even notice Gavin gawking at him, and continued to the front of the store. He dropped the bin at Simon’s feet. He looked at his watch, and then looked back at Simon. “The shipment is gonna be coming soon, think you can handle moving some boxes?” The man have Simon a teasing smirk.

 

Simon huffed out a laugh. “I’ll handle, ok.”

 

“Cool, just make sure to hand over the box of direct sends, if he asks about the information, tell him it’s there all stapled to the price tags.”

 

Simon nodded, and continued taking out the clothes out of the wrapping.

 

Gavin finally stopped staring and went back to look for the black cardigan. It took10 minutes for Gavin having to ask that beautiful man for help. During those 10 minutes a loud ring let off and Simon went into the back.

 

The man of Gavin’s dreams was taking out jeans, with a focused look. Gavin cleared his throat, praying in his mind that he looked at least presentable. “Uhh, excuse me?”

 

The man looked up and smiled at Gavin. (Gavin died a little bit). “Hello, my name is Connor. What can I help you with?”

 

Gavin felt a small blush dash his cheeks. “U-uh, I was looking for y-your black cardigan?” God this Connor is cute, so fucking adorable.

 

Connor frowned. “Oh, the mannequin usually wears the last pair, what size were you looking for?”

 

“Small.”

 

“Lemme check the size.” Connor walked behind the wall and shortly after brought back the cardigan. He smiled. “Well, it’s your lucky day sir, this is a small.”

 

Gavin nodded dumbly, blush not leaving. “Cool awesome, I’ll just be taking that.”

 

Connor nodded back. “Ok let’s ring you up.”

 

He scanned the cardigan. “And would you like to sign up to receive promotions and coupons?”

 

Gavin smiled, hoping it didn’t look weird. “Sure.”

 

Connor smiled back, “Alright, can I get your full name?”

 

“Gavin Reed.” No way in hell he is gonna say Kamski.

 

“Email?”

 

“Uh Gavin under score Reed 2002 @ Gmail.com.”

 

“Birthdate?”

 

“October seventh.”

 

With a few taps Connor looked up at Gavin. “Alright, will you be paying cash or card?”

 

“C-card.”

 

Connor tapped the screen a few more times. “Alright you can put hand on the plate or card on the scanner.” Gavin places his card on the scanner. The beep signaled the transaction went through. Connor folded the cardigan perfectly, and placed it into a small bag. He waited for the receipt to print out. “With addition to the coupons you get when you sign up, just in case if you lose your receipt, you can come back here and we can make you a new one.”

 

Gavin nodded, “Cool.”

 

Connor pulled out the receipt. “Did you want the receipt in the bag?”

 

“With me is good.”

 

Connor smiled back and passed him the receipt and bag. “Alright, you have a good day Mr. Reed!”

 

Gavin walked backwards, facing Connor. “Gavins fine.” He bumped into the table and let out a curse before blushing more than he had earlier. He ignored it and smiled at Connor and pointing his finger at him. “Gavin!”

 

Connor let out a laugh, starting to blush himself. “Well, you have a good day Gavin!”

 

“You t-“ Gavin walked face first into the glass door. Quickly prepping himself and opened the door.

 

He looked back at Connor still blushing and smiling at Gavin. “You too.”

 

As soon as he heard the door closed, Gavin cringed at himself. Head in his hand that wasn’t holding the bag. But thinking of Connor’s smiling face, and knowing it was from him made him feel bubbly on the inside, smiling at nothing.

 

Yeah, definitely coming back again.

 

—————————————————

 

As soon as the door shut, Connor shook his head and laughed a little more.

 

Gavin, oh boy.

 

His blush was fleeting, at small amount. Smiling at the small conversation they had. Gavin was cute, like a dorky-sweet-awkward cute.

 

Simon cleared his throat, with a big grin on his face. “You done flirting with the customers?”

 

Connor shook his head, the blush that was once dissipating came back at full force. “Wasn’t flirting with the customer.”

 

Simon tilted his head. He spoke teasingly. “You know, you never told anyone to have a good day. You would just give everyone a ‘here’s your bag’ or a ‘thank you.’”

 

Connor turned to face Simon with confusion written all over his face. Simon laughed. “What? You think I didn’t notice?”

 

Connor shook his head. “Just think he’scute is all.”

 

Simon just nodded. “You think he’s coming back?”

 

Connor just shrugged. “Hopefully.”

 

“You do realize I’m gonna tell North and Josh, your in love with this guy right?”

 

“Oh my god I’m not in love with him, just think he’s handsome. And good looking, but whatever.”

 

“Ok, I’m still gonna tell them.”

 

“STOP.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment anything! It being about future works or chapters or some constructive criticism or even just to tell me you like the chapter or what you had for breakfast! It’s cool! 
> 
> My tumblr is @BlokzWzy just in case you want scream at me directly to get my attention hah! Thank you!


End file.
